El primer beso de Gaara 1
by GatoNegro21
Summary: Ante una noche de luna llena, Gaara espera la llegada de esa chica. Y sumido en una profunda introspección, se pregunta desde cuándo y cómo esa chica misteriosa le ha comenzado a causar emociones, que hasta el momento eran desconocidas para él.
1. El Primer beso de Gaara 1

Gaara se encontraba en el balcón del departamento recargado sobre el barandal, mirando fijamente a la luna llena, como solía ser su costumbre durante las noches solitarias.

¿Qué hora era? Las 2 de la madrugada y ella no volvía.

humm - Con un gesto de molestia, se recargó sobre la pared. No sabía por qué se tomaba la molestia de esperarla y ver si llegaba bien. Al fin y al cabo, ella estaba en una cita y eso a él, no le importaba.

Además la conocía muy poco. Había llegado de repente a la aldea y había puesto todo patas arriba. Sabía que era de otra tierra y venía cazando una "rata" que se escabullía y se encontraba escondido en Suna. Le resultó ser un gran rival, y no pudo evitar hacer uno que otro destrozo en la aldea.

Apenada, se había ofrecido a pagar sus deudas ayudándole al kazekage en el trabajo administrativo y cumpliendo con el exceso de misiones. Más que nada era por agradecer de la indulgencia de Gaara al no matarla. A decir verdad era una buena ayuda, era maestra en el sui-jutsu (control de agua), cosa que resultaba bastante necesario en un desierto, pues no abundaban personas con esas habilidades. Sus técnicas de agua también incluían poderes curativos y además, podía formar y dispersar cualquier clase de barrera protectora.

En la aldea, la veía la mayor parte del tiempo sola. Era una persona completamente ajena a las costumbres del lugar, y mucha gente la seguía tratando con recelo. Sobre todo por su forma de ser. Era muy sarcástica y solía decir de frente las cosas. No se andaba con rodeos, pues el decir todo de una manera tan directa, hacía que muchos se sintieran incómodos con su forma de expresarse. ¡Ni siquiera él decía las cosas tan directas!

Con Temari se llevaba bien, hablaban de muchas cosas, bromeaban y reían. ¿Pero con Kankuro? ¡Ni hablar! Siempre estaban peleándose, se ponían toda clase de apodos y se hacían toda clase de bromas pesadas. Luego, cuando no estaba poniendo apodos ni burlándose de la gente, se la pasaba quejándose. Que de esto, que de aquello, que del maldito calor y de la arena que se le metía en todas partes. Ningún baño le duraba lo suficiente, pues en cuanto salía, el viento se encargaba de llenarle todo el cuerpo de arena. - ¡Estoy harta de llevar arena hasta en los calzones! - Decía

Gaara era quién más tenía que soportarle sus burlas y quejas, ya que con las demás personas se comportaba seria, sin decir ninguna palabra. En cambio, con él platicaba más, pero no le causaba ninguna clase de molestia porque generalmente la ignoraba. Una vez metido en su trabajo, olvidaba que se encontraba ahí. Concentrado en otras cosas, había veces que ni siquiera oía el sonido de su voz. Sin embargo, de repente la escuchaba decir una que otra cosa interesante. Sabía muchísimas cosas y tenía siempre mil y un historias que contar: sobre su tierra, los lugares que había visitado, cuentos, mitos, leyendas, películas, libros, ciencia. Siendo sincero, su compañía no le desagradaba del todo.

Fuera de sus defectos, era una persona seria e inteligente, sabía comportarse con disciplina cuando se le asignaba una misión, había demostrado ser responsable y sobre todo confiable. Sus relatos le entretenían mucho, y ¡ni qué decir de las bromas que se gastaba con Kankuro! Dichas ocurrencias le habían llegado a sacar una pequeña y apenas perceptible sonrisa en más de una ocasión.

Gaara respiró profundamente y sin darse cuenta, exhaló un suspiro.

Aún seguía preguntándose cuándo comenzó a sentirse de esa manera extraña cuando estaba al lado de ella. Le llamó la atención desde la primera vez en que la vio, pero eso era todo. Su físico no estaba mal. Tenía unos grandes y lindos ojos café claro, cuyo tono enclarecía mucho más con la luz. Era de estatura baja, pero tenía lindas y torneadas piernas, busto y además trasero, ambos firmes, redondos y bien moldeados.

¿Y su forma de ser? Muy peculiar. Ella se portaba bastante indiferente ante todo. Al principio, también era bastante seria con él, no decía ninguna palabra y ninguna clase de conversación pareciera interesarle. Así podían estar ambos en completo silencio durante horas, hasta que de repente, ella hacía preguntas que él, sin recelo alguno, contestaba. Ella solía cuestionar sobre todo, empeñándose en conocer la idiosincrasia y costumbres de la gente de Suna.

Gaara se limitaba a contestar las preguntas de manera directa y concisa, con el fin de ayudarla a adaptarse más fácilmente. Le sorprendía cómo ella siempre lograba entender todo con rapidez. Le gustaba verla admirarse de todas las cosas que él tenía para contestarle, y mucho de esto desembocaba en agradables pláticas de horas.

Admitía que admiraba mucho sus habilidades, eran muy diferentes, y lo hacía todo de manera tan limpia y precisa, nunca había conocido a nadie tan perfeccionista.

Y desde hace un tiempo, cuando ella se acercaba, su corazón comenzaba a palpitar rápidamente. Ya en muchas ocasiones había llegado a platicar durante prolongado tiempo con ella, pero se le dificultaba mucho encontrar palabras para poder sacarle plática. Ella solía darle una clase de conversación que realmente disfrutaba.

Justo cuando quería hablarle, su mente se quedaba completamente en blanco. Era como si las palabras se le borraran instantáneamente cuando él se la topaba de cara. Y si por casualidad podía articular algo, lo decía tan rápido o tan bajo que ella nunca lo entendía la primera vez, viéndose obligado a tomar aire y repetir todo.

¡Y eso no era todo!

Se había sorprendido a sí mismo mirándola durante ratos. Muchas de las veces ella no se daba cuenta, pero en otras ocasiones, cuando volteaba y lo cachaba, él no podía evitar desviar la mirada rápidamente. Sientiendo cómo en alguna de esas ocasiones, las orejas se le calentaban un poco.

¡Demonios! ¿Y hoy? ¡Eso ya había sido el colmo! ¿Qué pasaba con él?

Un recurrente cliente de Suna, estimado y muy adinerado por cierto, había llegado. Mientras arreglaba asuntos con el kazekage, su hijo se había quedado fuera de la oficina con la chica en cuestión.

En menos de media hora, parecía que al heredero del magnate le había simpatizado la chica y la invitó a salir. Ella aceptó sin dudar, alegando que ya necesitaba algo de distracción.

Esa noche, ella tenía una cita con otro chico, y no podía evitar sentir "_esa_" sensación. Sentía como si a cada momento, una aguja le punzara el corazón y le esparciera veneno en todo el pecho.

En la tarde, cuando acababa de despachar al cliente y lo escoltó al pasillo, lo primero que visualizó fue a Aila metida en una plática con el hijo de su cliente.

¿Aila? ¿Platicando con esa persona como si ya llevara tiempo de conocerla? Pero si recuerda que para que tomara esa clase de confianza con él pasó algo de tiempo, se mostraba muy reservada y seria al principio. Además… ¿Dónde estaba su sarcasmo? Generalmente Aila caía mal al principio por sus comentarios pesados, y con este sujeto se comportaba como si fuera la "señorita simpatía". Gaara no pudo evitar sentir algo de molestia ante la situación.

El padre del chico y él se aproximaron, ¡y ellos ni siquiera notaron ambas presencias!

Entonces Gaara aclaró la garganta, y dijo:

- Katsumoto san, quisiera presentarle a Aila san. – dirigió la mirada hacia la chica, que en ese momento se esforzaba por recobrar seriedad - Ella se encargará de escoltarles a la frontera del país del viento. Aila, ellos son Katsumoto san y como veo, ya conoces a su hijo Katsumoto Ari-san.

- Dozo Yoroshiko - Se levantó la joven haciendo una leve reverencia y juntando sus manos a nivel de su pecho.

- ¡Sensacional Gaara sama! - mencionó el joven Ari. - No pudo haber hecho una mejor elección - después, dirigiéndose a la joven y tomando su mano, continuó diciendo:

- Ya que estaremos un tiempo juntos por la misión, permítame invitarla a salir esta noche Aila-san, para conocerla un poco mejor.

La joven no pudo evitar sorprenderse un poco. Con una sonrisa, estaba a punto de contestar cuando Gaara tomó su mano libre y le dijo al oído a manera de reproche: - No es prudente, ¡parten mañana!

Aila simplemente volvió la mirada al joven Ari, y le dijo:

- A las 8 de la noche está bien Ari-kun, no quisiera dejar para después nuestra interesante plática.- Se notaba algo de pesadez en su voz.

Dicho esto, volvió a hacer una reverencia a Katsumoto padre e hijo, y soltándose de Gaara salió de la habitación. Ese fue el comienzo de estas punzantes sensaciones, claro que en ese instante, no fue una aguja lo que sintió clavado en el pecho, sino más bien una daga.

Gaara no hallaba explicación para lo que estaba sintiendo en su interior, sin mostrar emoción alguna en su rostro, sólo suspiró y dijo a los clientes:

- Por favor, perdonen su rudeza, será una buena escolta, aunque el sentido de la cortesía le falte un poco, notarán que es agradable compañía.

- No se preocupe por eso Gaara-sama- interrumpió el joven Katsumoto - mi padre y yo estamos muy acostumbrados a viajar y hemos llegado a conocer a gente muy diferente.

La señorita no nos desagrada, en realidad le encontramos interesante.- dijo el joven mirando a su padre buscando una afirmación. El señor Katsumoto, sólo se limitó a cerrar los ojos, y suspiró asintiendo levemente con la cabeza.

Fue entonces cuando Gaara se despidió cortésmente y se dirigió nuevamente a su oficina, pensando en que Katsumoto Ari nunca le había caído bien del todo.

* * *

_Notas:_

_Hola qué tal. Como ven, esta es la primer parte de la historia, (Qué gran conclusión ¿no?) y más que nada se trata de textos introductorios al ambiente, donde se presenta la situación y los personajes en cuestión. Así, que, de una vez digo que toda la acción se encuentra en el texto siguiente, el cual por cierto tiene el nombre de "El primer beso de Gaara 2". (Oh! Qué creatividad la mía) _

_Por otro lado, la chica en cuestión es una invención mía. No me gusta mucho emparejar a Gaara con los personajes de su propia serie, porque siento que no hay todavía una chica que embone con él perfectamente. Esto obviamente es muy a mi parecer. Es por eso que le he creado un personaje, cuyo nombre es Aila. Sin embargo, aún no estoy tan convencida con el nombre. Quisiera algo que signifique "sabiduría" "resplandeciente". Y podría ser Sonia, Sonja, Argia, Sofía. Pero quisiera que se escuchara menos común. Así que si alguien tiene alguna sugerencia, es completamente bienvenida. ¡POR FAVOR!_

_Y en cuanto a la personalidad (seguimos hablando de la chica), tenía que ser de carácter fuerte, mortal, precisa, cautelosa, como él. En Elfen Lied, el personaje de Lucy es el que más se asemeja a mis expectativas de pareja de Gaara, sin embargo, pertenece a otra serie y lástima. No me gusta hacer Crossover._

_Muchas Gracias Por Leer._


	2. El Primer beso de Gaara 2

* * *

Nuevamente Gaara miró el reloj. Habían transcurrido 15 minutos más, ninguna señal de ella. Era ya demasiado tarde para que anduviera sola con un mequetrefe.

Gaara recordó que el chico Katsumoto tenía la misma edad que él. Cuando era Genin se encargaba de escoltar al señor Katsumoto y a su hijo a las diferentes fronteras de los países. Entendían que él y su padre siempre estaban de viaje, eran comerciantes y debían contar en todo momento con una buena protección.

A Gaara le tocaba muchas veces esa misión y siempre regresaba a Suna harto del joven Ari y sus ridículos comportamientos. Se asustaba tan fácilmente con la aparición de ladrones e incluso otros ninjas contratados para atacarles y robar las mercancías. Y nunca fallaba en ser el primero en esconderse. ¡Por favor! ¡Que sea más hombre! Siempre se decía para sus adentros, ni siquiera solía dar la cara. Su padre, en cambio, enfrentaba cualquier situación con valor.

Era nefasto tener que soportar a un idiota como ese con tanta regularidad, pero lo era aún más tener que soportar cuando se creía el machito y le comenzaba a dar órdenes. – Oye tú, chico haz esto. Y ayuda a cargar aquello. Y con cuidado todo, ¡para eso se te paga! Qué más daba, el tratarlo bien y aguantarlo también eran órdenes y además, significaba buenas remuneraciones para la aldea. El señor Katsumoto, su padre, por otro lado, era otra clase de persona. Pensar que un hombre de tanta sabiduría y respeto tuviera que tener una descendencia como ésa.

En realidad, lo que le preocupaba a Gaara era el comportamiento "_nuevo_" que comenzaba a mostrar el joven Katsumoto. Al parecer las chicas encontraban al joven Ari atractivo, y éste, cuando cumplió la edad en que las hormonas se disparatan, comenzó a aprovecharse de eso.

Solían correr rumores de que en las villas, Ari invitaba a las chicas a salir, les decía toda clase de palabrerías en un lindo tono de voz, enajenándolas en una sarta de cursilerías. Gaara no comprendía por qué eso tenía tanto poder en las mujeres. Avanzada la noche, las llevaba a un bar, las emborrachaba y hacía que pasaran con él la noche. Con todo eso, Aila había aceptado salir con él. ¡Vaya! Si supiera lo que él. Así que, cuando se aproximaba la hora acordada, se decidió en seguirla, y mientras Aila esperaba en el lugar donde quedó en reunirse con Ari, Gaara aún guardaba ciertas esperanzas de que aquél patán no se presentara.

Y sin embargo, se presentó. Gaara los observó unos minutos, y estuvo siguiéndolos durante la mitad de la noche. Curiosamente, sólo se quedaban un corto rato en un sitio antes de tener que moverse a otro lugar. A Aila se le veía contenta y lo más extraño, parecía divertirse. Cuanto más presenciaba, más punzadas sentía en su interior y prefirió desistir. Los miró alejarse y adentrarse en un bar. Gaara se retiró regresando a casa, había sido un día duro y necesitaba descanso. Y aún así, no tenía sueño. Se encontraba sentado en el barandal del balcón, observando la luna, y contando las horas hasta el regreso de Aila.

Gaara regresó en sí. Había estado ya mucho tiempo ensimismado, ni siquiera había sentido pasar el tiempo. Ya era suficiente, se incorporó. Si Aila no dormía y no estaba a tiempo para hacer la misión, era cuestión suya y de nadie más. Tendría que hacerla de todas maneras. Y si pasaba la noche con ese joven, a él le importaba un comino, al fin y al cabo, ella ya casi terminaba sus compromisos con Suna y pronto tendría que marcharse. Y cuando lo hiciera, no sabría más de ella. Así que, a él qué demonios le importaba lo que hiciera.

Terminando de pensar eso, se dio la vuelta dispuesto a entrar, cuando de repente quedó inmóvil, sintiendo cómo una corriente de aire frío le recorría desde la espalda hasta la nuca.

Era Aila, estaba de pie en la entrada del balcón, y nuevamente, su corazón latía con rapidez. No podía evitar quedársele viendo, después de todo, estaba arreglada y se veía bastante bien. Llevaba puesta una minifalda, mostrando esas piernas que tanto le gustaban, y además una blusa escotada, pegada al cuerpo.

- ¿No te has dormido? , ¿Qué nuncaaa duermes? - Susurró Aila mientras se acercaba lentamente a Gaara.

Gaara notó un extraño andar en sus pasos y un chistoso tono en su voz. ¿Estaba... borracha?

- No solía dormir mucho, y se me ha hecho costumbre. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?- Contestó Gaara.

Aila no le quitaba los ojos de encima – Un rato ya. ¡Qué concentrado estabas! ¿Qué tanto pensabas eh? – le preguntó.

- No en nada – Gaara no evitó ponerse nervioso, durante ese corto periodo había visto que la tela de su blusa además era un poco delgada, pues notó que por el clima de la noche, los pezones de Aila estaban erectos. Para cambiar de tema, preguntó: -¿Y como te... fue?

- ¿En … qué?

- Ya sabes, en tu cita – Dijo Gaara, intentando no bajar la mirada hacia sus pechos, esperando no haberse sonrojado anteriormente.

Una media sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Aila

- ¿No sabes? Pero si estuviste la mitad del tiempo ahí, o crees que, ¿no me di cuenta? - Dijo Aila cruzándose de brazos y volteando los ojos hacia arriba.

Gaara sólo se limitó a mirarla, en eso, Aila soltó una suave risa, mientras seguía acercándose lentamente.

-¿Por qué dejaste de seguirnos? ¿Te cansaste? ¡Qué mal! Si te perdiste lo más divertido- Volvió a decir Aila con su tono de cinismo. Gaara seguía observándola sin decir nada. Esa mujer le daba miedo.

- Resulta que – continuó - Este sujeto intentó emborracharme, no pudo seguirme el ritmo y quién se desplomó, fue él. – Aila soltó una risa.

Gaara hizo un gesto de sorpresa, vaya que era malvada, se quedó un momento en silencio pero finalmente preguntó - ¿Cómo? ¿Quieres decir que él? ¿Dónde...? - ahora sentía un poco de preocupación... nah, más bien un poco de lástima, hacia el joven Ari. Después de todo, era un cliente importante para Suna.

- Él está bien - le interrumpió Aila. -Una vez desmayado, llamé a unos asistentes de su padre y se lo llevaron a su hotel. Y a mí me trajeron aquí. ¡Mira que querer emborracharme! - Gaara la siguía mirando, ahora con el ceño fruncido... ¡Pero si estaba borracha!. ¡Y bien borracha!

Pareciera como si Aila le hubiera leído la mente y continuó:

¡Ay bueno!, querer sacar provecho poniéndome en un estado... así... digo, aún estoy en mis cinco (¿o cuatro? tal vez tres) sentidos y estoy leeeeeeeejos de perder la conciencia... aún. - Dijo cruzándose de brazos. – ¡Y si la perdiera no sería con un perdedor y mucho menos uno como ése!

Gaara exhaló algo de tranquilidad y Aila nuevamente se le quedó viendo fijamente. El balcón quedó en un sereno silencio hasta que la chica nuevamente lo rompió diciendo: - Bueno, así que seré yo quien saque provecho del estado en el que me encuentro-

"_seré yo quien saque provecho del estado en el que me encuentro"..._ Gaara repitió la frase en su cabeza. No tenía mucho sentido, en realidad Aila SÍ estaba un poco tomada, ya no sabía qué es lo que estaba diciendo.

Mientras Gaara trataba de encontrarle significado a sus palabras, Aila había aprovechado para acercarse más a él. Cuando Gaara se dio cuenta, ella ya estaba frente a él y le había dado un ligero empujón, haciendo que tropezara levemente con la banca junto al barandal. Ahora él se encontraba medio recostado el la banca, recargado en la pared y Aila estaba tan cerca, que podía sentir en su pecho los senos de la chica que se apretaban cada vez más fuerte hacia él.

No podía pensar ni hacer nada, sólo sentía cómo le temblaban las manos y su corazón latía cada vez más con más potencia.

En eso, Aila pasó su brazo derecho detrás de su cuello, abrazándolo, y con su mano izquierda le acariciaba la mejilla. Su mirada y su sonrisa le causaban mucho nerviosismo. Él no pudo hacer otra cosa más que tragar saliva. Se olvidó de sí mismo cuando pudo sentir cómo los labios de Aila tocaban los suyos. No sabía qué hacer, y dejó que Aila se encargara de todo.

Y así lo hizo. Aila lentamente separaba sus labios de los de Gaara para volver a unirlos con ternura. Él sólo sentía un estremecimiento que se intensificó cuando Aila, con sus labios abrió un poco más su boca e introdujo su lengua, que ahora jugueteaba dócilmente con la de él. En esos instantes pudo sentir en su boca un delicioso sabor a alcohol. Poco a poco él también comenzaba a tomar acción.

Siguieron unidos un poco más, hasta que Aila se separó un poco. Aprovechando esto, Gaara tomó aire, reflejo que desembocó en un profundo suspiro, mientras que Aila se desplomaba en sus brazos... dormida.

* * *

_Notas:_

_Pues bien, es así como he concluído cómo sería el primer beso de Gaara. Una de las cualidades que me encanta de este personaje, es que es demasiado reservado y sensato, y para cuestiones sentimentales de este tipo, seguramente mantiene su buen juicio y razonamiento. Es difícil imaginarlo tomando la iniciativa ante una muestra de cariño como lo es un beso._

_La chica de la historia sabe eso, y es por eso que aprovecha las inhibiciones que derivan del alcohol, para "mostrarle el camino", puesto que a ella también se le complica expresar sus emociones. Todo esto con la esperanza de que en algún futuro cercano sea Gaara quien la iniciativa. _

_La historia en sí, termina con un final muy abierto. Esto es para dar rienda suelta a la imaginación, al igual que los demás detalles sin definir; como lo son por ejemplo: La edad. Pues bien, en cuanto la edad, que se tenga entendido que ya se tiene la edad suficiente para irse a embriagar, no quiero que vayan a pensar que promuevo que los menores de edad tomen. _

_Y pues bien, muchas gracias por leer la historia. Espero les haya gustado. Recuerden, espero sus comentarios. Sean buenos o sean malos, les prometo que me aguanto. ;)_

* * *


End file.
